An Audience With the Great Goblin
The following scene takes place in Kingdom Hearts X - The Keyblade Wars, after Thorin's Company is captured by goblins. Story Taken completely by surprise, Revan couldn't summon his Keyblade as he was pushed along a wooden boardwalk by a large swarm of goblins. The dwarves were in similar circumstances. The Company had no choice but to wait and see where the goblins were taking them. Suddenly, the cavern opened up into a large hollow ringed with boardwalks, platforms, and primitive hovels. Thousands upon thousands of goblins peered with malicious curiosity at the new arrivals from above. Finally, the goblins pushed Revan and the dwarves to the ground as they arrived at their destination, a large throne crudely carved out of a stone spire, atop which sat a massive, bloated goblin wearing a small crown made of bones. The goblin looked up at the visitors before awkwardly climbing down from his seat, stepping on smaller goblins forming a sort of staircase as he did so. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" the Great Goblin demanded, looking over the Company with suspicion. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!" One of the other goblins, Grinnah, stepped forward to address his master. "Dwarves, your malevolence." "Dwarves?" Grinnah nodded. "Found 'em on the front porch." "Well, don't just stand there! Search them!" the Great Goblin shouted. "Every crack! Every crevice!" At the Great Goblin's command, his minions started tearing at Revan and the dwarves' belongings and weapons, looking them over before throwing them at their king's feet. During the commotion, even Oin's hearing trumpet was crushed. "What are you doing in these parts?" the Great Goblin asked the Company. The group stayed silent, not wanting to take any orders from their captor. "SPEAK!!!" the goblin thundered, but again was only met with silence. "Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" The goblins watching from the sidelines cheered as their king continued his rant. "Bring out the mangler! Bring out the bone-breaker!" He thrust a bloated finger at Ori, who shrank away in fright. "Start with the youngest!" "Wait!" Suddenly, Thorin Oakenshield stepped forward, his icy gaze meeting the Great Goblin, who sneered in malicious delight. "Well, well, well! Look who it is!" the goblin laughed. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King Under the Mountain!" The Great Goblin bowed mockingly before Thorin. "Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain! And you're not a king, which makes you... nobody, really." "He's more of a king than you." The Great Goblin looked up to see who spoke, his smile widening as he saw Revan. "Ah, another esteemed guest! A Jedi Knight, chosen wielder of the Keyblade! Truly, we are blessed to be in the company of such a great warrior... who, if I'm not mistaken, was captured by goblins while fast asleep? A great warrior indeed." The Great Goblin looked between Revan and Thorin. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your heads. Just the heads; nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? A great Goon, calls himself the Defiler? Oh, and Thorin, I think you'll be interested to know that he's recently come into the company of a pale orc, astride a white warg." Thorin's eyes narrowed in hatred. "Azog the Pale was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" "So you think his grandfather-killing days are done, do you?" the goblin laughed, turning to his scribe. "Send word to the Defiler and the pale orc. Tell them I have found their prizes." Pulling a rope on his chair, the scribe rode away on a pulley system, laughing manically. Category:Script Teases